


【Drarry】在马尔福庄园的一间主卧内（内含NC-17）

by hjznet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjznet/pseuds/hjznet





	【Drarry】在马尔福庄园的一间主卧内（内含NC-17）

"Oh, Harry, I really wanna fuck U hard."Draco 拥住穿着浴袍的人。  
“我从来不知道Draco你还会这样说话。而且，在和你父亲，Lucius,谈妥之前，我建议我们不要太刺激他。”  
“噢好吧。”真扫兴。  
“其实我觉得我应该去多比带我去的那间客房而不是主卧。”  
Draco Malfoy 并不答话，而是向下仰躺，两个人都栽倒在床上。  
“Harry，也许你确实不该被我拐带到主卧来。”Draco突然说道，就见到旁边转过一张嵌有祖母绿的脸，也许是蒸汽熏染的缘故，那双眼睛显得尤其湿润。Draco顿觉口干，舔了下嘴唇，接着说，“不过，值得庆幸的是，他们都不在家。”  
Harry Potter是个格兰芬多，可这并不代表他没有脑子，如果是Ron听到这种话，大概还会问出口：为什么值得庆幸？但Harry已经想破口大骂了——他一点也不觉得庆幸好吗？！现在不该想怎么趁着Lucius态度软化一鼓作气让他不再反对嘛？！好的，Draco·满脑子黄色废料·Malfoy，要是因为你这婚结不成了我立刻琵琶另抱。（同时我也会建议Narcissa妈妈和我一起将你们这一对令人不快的Malfoy父子丢在家里而我们去度假！）  
可是poor Potter已经一句话也说不出来了，因为Draco开始亲吻他。这可不是一般的亲吻，Harry丢掉了那些骂人的话迷迷糊糊地想着，他们最开始在一起时的吻可纯情多了，就是互相感受对方的嘴唇的柔软和所携带的温度，平时在学校里，好吧，Harry有点沮丧，还没有搞定Lucius他们不敢公开，只能有的时候偷偷摸摸地亲下对方的脸颊。  
他们还没有做过。但是Harry知道马上他们就要做了，这个不同寻常的吻昭示了一切。  
他硬了，Draco已经解开了他的腰带，手开始向下探，舌头已经触碰到胸前的凸起，Harry有些难为情地用手遮住自己的眼睛。去他的Lucius Malfoy吧，我要跟男朋友为爱鼓掌了，讨厌的Malfoy都去见梅林吧。噢，不对，我的男朋友也是个Malfoy，也还有点讨厌，排除掉他。  
"You're so cute, sweetie. "Draco看到他抬手遮掩的动作闷闷笑出声，凑到Harry耳边，呼吸湿热，仿佛话语在代替舌头舔弄，Harry轻轻地抖了一下，也许是感受到了从尾椎升到大脑皮层的酥麻，Draco明显地察觉到了，忍不住勾起嘴角，他的小男友可真是一个可爱的宝藏。  
“我请教了一名德国绅士，他说需要这个，Harry，不然你会不太好受，我想问你介不介意。”Draco念了一句飞来咒，亲吻了Harry挡在脸上的手示意他挪开，一管膏状物在Harry的面前晃了晃。救世主涨红了脸，不知道能说什么，该如何应对，甚至连该想什么也不知道，于是他就这么说了，虽然他发现最开始的时候没能说出声音来——他嗓子哑了，一下子失语了，晚餐过后他没有喝过水。  
“看来Harry渴了。”Draco说着凑上去，将Harry又吻了个七荤八素，Harry迷迷糊糊地想着，唾液能解你妈的渴啊。  
但他马上就顾不得这头了，一根裹着冰凉膏体的手指已经顶进了他的后方，他骤然睁开眼，把趴在自己身上和自己吻得难舍难分的Draco向上推开。看到Draco一秒钟变得泫然欲泣的面庞他立刻补救：“我想我们应该到床的中央去。”他向Draco示意自己还悬在床外面的两条小腿。  
"All right."天大地大，Harry最大。  
Draoco看着床中间大敞开浴袍下显露的身体，一边想入非非，一边继续他刚才被打断的动作。他又挤了许多的润滑剂到手上，这次直接用了两根手指进去，Harry身体紧绷了一下，被Graco的左手抓住踡起的右腿踹了下Draco的肩膀，Harry恶声恶气地开口：“Draco Malfoy，你不知道把那玩意儿捂热了再用吗？！”  
“Oh, I'm sorry,我没想到，宝贝，可能待会儿你会好受一些。”被踹了一脚的Draco语气并没有见得愧疚，不过也没有什么脾气，而是又埋头安抚地亲在腹部皮肤细腻的纹理上，然后一路往下逐渐到了脐下三寸的那个部位。他舔了添，是浴后的湿润，正常的沾染了性的体味与清淡的和自己同款的沐浴液的味道混杂在一起——说实话，不赖。然后他含住，从顶端逐渐纳入口中，耳边有Harry推拒的声音：“No, don't do this, Draco.”他没有理会，反而仔细地舔过含进嘴的器官的每一处，然后吞吐模拟性交的过程，享受耳旁可爱得让他下体发胀发痛的呜咽和喘声。尽管他的技术，Draco心知，并不是很好，但是已经足够刺激Harry了。他性经历匮乏的小男友已经为自己射到他的嘴里而难为情地用刚才抓着他头发的手抓起枕头捂住了头。  
一个清洁一新搞定口中微凉带着腥味的体液，Draco掀起挡在Harry面前的枕头，"Honey,你这样是要效仿鸵鸟吗？"尚未回过神来地Harry还在组织回击过去的语言就被掰开了另一条腿，；只来得及呼痛：”嘶——痛！“然后一记充满怒气的眼神瞪向Draco。Draco要是这么轻易就被威胁到他就别想睡自己的小男友了，他勾起了一个在学校里使用的那种充满恶意与挑衅意味的笑容，亲上Harry的鼻尖：“宝贝，我想你需要练一下瑜伽。”  
去你的练瑜伽，Harry在心中愤愤地想着就感受到了一股灼人的热度抵在后面跃跃欲试，然后上方的一如他们家族历代族长的恶劣的Malfoy维持着那个可恶的笑容恶劣地开口："Harry, I'm getting in, now. "然后手指抽出，换上了一寸寸碾平肠道内壁褶皱的性器。Harry哑声，这下连脚尖都绷紧，整个胸膛都回响着他惴惴不安的心跳声，Draco被绞紧的肠道阻碍，不得再深入还越发胀痛，但还是尽量轻松地开口："Take it easy, honey."然后到处亲吻、揉捏他的耳垂、舔弄他的乳首、撸动他的性器，在Harry逐渐放松与自己交换法式深吻的时候一下子顶到最深，Harry被顶得突然，下意识地咬了一下，把Draco疼得退出了他的口中，还迎接了Harry一句中气十足地“Fuck you！”  
“噢亲爱的，我想你需要看得更仔细一点，毕竟现在是我在肏你。”Draco向外退了寸许，又很恶意地重重推到全根没入，把Harry下一句骂人的话撞碎成了呜咽。  
“Calm down sweetie, just take it easy.现在你只需要接吻和享受就好了。”  
也许Draco也会预言，不需要借助外物的那种，Harry被顶弄得恍恍惚惚时这样想着。他逐渐感到了快感，在Draco的性器碾过那一点和抽插的过程中他能清晰地感受到自己前方的翘立，抵在自己男朋友线条清晰漂亮的正在用力的腹肌上，但他实在无暇顾及，所有的想法都被如浪潮般涌入脑中的快感冲得七零八落，所有的都只有最直接、最诚实的生理反应。  
也许也表现了一点潜意识——牝猫般的尖细嘶声中混杂了名为“Draco”的称谓，明明是被压在床上不会从哪里掉下去却还是用双腿紧紧缠住上方男友劲瘦的腰肢，他不知道他们交换了多少次唾液但还是一个劲儿抓着Draco的头发把它揉得愈发凌乱还不让Draco抬头，哪怕鼻尖撞鼻尖。  
终于折腾到Draco释放，被体液喷射到更深入境地而瑟缩的Harry听到Draco骂了一句，然后退了出去。  
“Sorry, Harry，我本来……”Draco看向一脸茫然面带潮红眼睛蒙上一层水汽看上去十分甜软可口的Harry觉得自己又会忍不住，卡了下壳才接下去，“我本来没想过内射的，因为据说对第一次的人来说不太友好，清理也不太方便。我很抱歉。”  
“我想我其实还好，Draco.”Harry的声音像是也被肏软了，沙哑但十分动听。  
“好吧，但还是要好好清理，我抱你去浴室，宝贝。”Draco抱起自己的小男友，“还有，待会儿别故意诱惑我，我怕我会忍不住再把你吃一遍，然后你连骨头渣子都剩不下来。”Draco咬着耳朵，加重了“eat”这个单词让Harry抖了一下，认为自己成功地欺负了小男友的Draco笑出了声。  
至于Lucius，等明天再说吧，反正他们已经相互绑定了，如果Lucius还不松口那就只有请Narcissa妈妈把他带走了。


End file.
